


Fall Out Fall Down

by AmandaSun320



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	Fall Out Fall Down

“伊森，他进教堂了，快追上去！”  
“收到。”  
“慢着，他突然不动了！你小心点！有可能是陷阱！”班吉紧张的声音从耳机里传来。  
“好的，放心。”  
伊森一头扎进了教堂里。  
巴洛克式的教堂比哥特式的要看起来温和一点，但是伊森不敢掉以轻心，他小心翼翼地贴着一根一根的柱子移动。繁复的装饰压迫得他喘不过气。  
“出来吧，我知道你在那。”沃克低沉的声音听起来很平静。  
伊森拔出了枪，从藏身的柱子后闪了出来。面对的却是空无一人的圆殿。突如其来的刺痛从脖子处传来，他还没来得及扭头就倒在了地上。  
“你……做了……什么……”他感觉舌头立刻不灵活了。  
“放轻松，我只是把我们的追踪器都拆了下来。”沃克一边说一边摆弄无人机。“要说你们这些人教会我什么，就是无人机的一百种玩法。”  
他把追踪器放在了两架无人机上，然后设置飞行轨道，让无人机飞了出去。然后他从伊森耳朵里掏出了通讯器。  
“伊森？伊森？！”班吉的声音还在。  
“放心，他和我在一起，很安全。”沃克对着通讯器轻轻说了一声，然后捏爆了通讯器。  
“……你……给我……打了……什……么……东西……”伊森意识逐渐模糊。  
“哦，是你本来想给拉克的麻醉剂，我只用了一点，仅仅让你动不了，不至于让你完全昏迷几个小时。”沃克弯下腰，把软成一团的伊森扛在肩上。“放心好了，我不会伤害你的。你也不要费劲心思让他们来找你，我的人把整个教堂封锁了，这里就只剩下我们两个人了。”  
“我终于可以陪你好好玩玩了。”  
他轻松地把伊森扛到了长殿。这里比圆殿视觉上狭窄了不少，伊森觉得自己更加喘不过气。  
沃克把他放在了第五排的长椅上，然后不紧不慢脱下了自己的风衣，垫在了他身下。  
“刚下过雨，虽然是在室内，温度也不高，让你更舒服一点。”他嘴角挂着笑，挑逗地看着伊森。  
伊森只有意识还在，身体根本动不了，只能眼睁睁地看着沃克脱光他的衣服。  
他一丝不挂地躺在了长椅上。  
沃克手指跳上了他的腹肌，在他线条流畅的身体上游走，来回抚弄，逐渐向下，顺着他的耻毛，握住了他的阴茎。  
伊森的脸不知道是因为被侵犯，还是因为被冷空气刺激，变得绯红起来。  
“你说你为什么就不能理解我们的目标呢？”沃克惋惜地上下撸动他的阴茎。“我们不想征服世界，我们是想拯救它啊。”  
“满嘴……胡言……”伊森咬牙切齿。  
“想一想吧，亨特。这个世界遭遇了太多的不幸，战争，灾荒，人口爆炸，它受不住这么多。”沃克的另一只手握住了他的睾丸。  
“那么就必须毁灭它才能重建秩序吗？”伊森努力克服麻醉剂的束缚。  
“我们没有毁灭它，我们是用一部分人的牺牲换得全世界的和平。劫难越大，和平越大，我早就说过了。”  
“那么凭什么让你来选择谁生谁死呢？”  
沃克似乎有些不耐烦，伸手把伊森从长椅上拽了起来，从背后撑住他，嘴凑到他耳边：“看看这些画，亨特。看着这些圣像！让上帝来选择吗？让神来决定我们人类的命运吗？”  
伊森被他硬扭着头仰视着高大的穹顶上的壁画。  
“让神来决定谁是天选之人吗？”沃克咬了一下他的耳垂，“我不同意。”  
“我选择的地方是饱受战争折磨的，只有更大的威胁出现，这群互相攻讦了这么多年的无知的人才能明白自己到底多愚蠢，和平是多么可贵。”他把伊森又平放在长椅上。  
“我本来是想把三颗核弹放在三个宗教圣地的，想嘲讽嘲讽你们所谓的神，不过我改主意了。”他把一根手指插进了伊森的后庭。  
“与其浪费能量开玩笑，不如解决一些真正的问题。”  
“住手！”  
“哦？不舒服吗？忍一会吧亨特，习惯就好了。”沃克手上动作并没有停下来。  
“你怎么能伤害无辜的性命！你没有权力！谁都没有！”伊森恨极了这个人。  
“那么谁来解决这些问题呢？政府？法律？法律是可以修改的，政府呢，现在我们遇到的这些问题，不都是政府造成的吗？”伊森的身体软绵绵的，沃克的扩张很顺利，他又加入了一根手指。  
“你怎么确定他们都是无辜的呢？他们有没有干过坏事又以什么来判定呢？那么怎么来解决这个问题呢？为了整个人类更伟大的利益，牺牲一些根本不能定性为好人的人，又有什么错呢？”  
伊森张了张嘴，却被沃克又加入的手指刺激到了，什么声音都没发出来。  
“你难道想说，一切有神来裁定吗？哈哈哈哈哈！你的神，连你都救不了。”沃克手上的动作加快了，“你的神也不会救你，你的手和我的一样不干净，你们都一样！”  
“你们连最基本的欲望都控制不了，就是因为各种各样的欲望，这个世界才会变得如此糟糕！神为什么要救你们？！”沃克抽出了手，居高临下地看着伊森，脱下了自己的衣服。  
他抬起了伊森的屁股，伊森半勃的阴茎口泛着水光。  
沃克插进去的一瞬间，伊森疼得吸了一口气。麻醉剂只限制了他的行动，却没让他的触感变迟钝。  
沃克进去遇到了阻碍，“只能慢慢来了，我用我的行动和你的表现证明给你看。”  
他双手抱住伊森的大腿，让他的腿和他身体形成90度的夹角，慢慢地向前试探。  
教堂的穹顶上所有的神像都睁着眼睛，看着伊森，伊森觉得很耻辱，他闭上了眼睛。  
沃克不允许。他伸手掐了一下他因为疼痛而激凸的乳头。  
“睁开你的眼睛，看看你的救世主。他们现在救不了你，闭上眼睛也改变不了什么！”沃克俯身凑到他脸前，“不过，至少也得你配得上他们的拯救。”  
话音未落，他用力一挺，正撞在伊森的敏感点上，伊森被疼痛麻木了的大脑里产生了一种从未体验过的快感。  
他不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。  
“很舒服，对吧？”沃克摸了摸他红得快滴出血来的乳头，“这才紧紧是个开始。”  
他加速顶弄起来，伊森感觉大脑里的快感在逐渐蔓延至他的全身。  
沃克故意次次都撞在他的敏感点上，很快，伊森就感觉自己撑不下去了。沃克笑了起来，露出的虎牙看起来很有攻击性。  
终于，伊森射了出来，长椅上，他们身上，沃克的风衣上，到处都是滚烫的白色浊液。  
他喘了口气。  
沃克却没有停下来的意思。他把他翻了个身，然后让他趴在地上，雄狮一样的男人趴在了他身上，死死地钳制着他。  
伊森已经开始恢复知觉了，他软绵绵地用手肘捅沃克线条分明的身体，却没有任何效果。  
沃克刚开始只是像发情的狮子一样尽情地在他身上发泄，现在却故意捉弄起他。他抱着他的腰，让他身体弓起来，将后庭高高翘起。伊森无可奈何的样子让他性致盎然。  
他将伊森的上衣扯成布条，结成一条长度合适的绳子，一端缠绕在手上，然后用力在伊森的屁股上抽打起来。伊森的肌肉收缩，夹得沃克差点没忍住射了出来。蜜色的肌肤上立刻呈现出红肿的痕迹，他用手指轻轻抚摸，然后又绕到他身前，握住了他的阴茎。前后夹击让伊森刚刚软下来的阴茎又勃起了。  
沃克掐着他的腰，狠狠地撞击，空旷的教堂里肉体结合的声音格外响亮。伊森的身体食髓知味，开始主动迎合沃克，但是他的理智却在强撑着。  
沃克让他又射了一次之后也射了出来。  
然后他把伊森放在冰凉的地板上，伊森一个哆嗦，差点抱住沃克火热的身体。他意识到了事情的不对，松开了手，嫌恶地别开了头，却不知道该往哪看，他不想看着神像的眼神，也不想看着身旁被他们两人弄的一团糟的长椅和地板。  
沃克捏住了他的下巴，强制性地把他的头扳向自己，伊森被逼着直视这对着了火一样的灰蓝色眼睛。沃克伸出一只手，用拇指擦了擦伊森湿润的眼眶。他的手掌贴在他脸上，慢慢往下摸，摸上了他的嘴唇。  
触电一样的感觉从伊森的嘴唇蔓延来，沃克把拇指伸进了他的嘴里，在他的嘴唇和牙齿间游走。他撬开他的牙关，摸上他温热的舌头。伊森尝到自己的眼泪的味道，他感到胯下又有动静，一合关节，咬住了沃克的手指。然而药劲儿没过，他的尝试对于沃克来说不过是挑逗。  
沃克把拇指抽了出来，然后换成食指中指和无名指。他另一只手伸进了伊森的后庭。  
他左右手配合着出出进进，伊森硬撑着不让自己沉沦，他硬生生地把呻吟声全憋进嗓子。  
沃克似乎并不在意，只是又放开了他，然后把又硬起来的阴茎塞进了他的后庭。他边拖边抱地让伊森站了起来，以后入式要着他。  
他的双手带着不知道是谁的体液在他胸前有节奏地抚摸。他再次眷顾了伊森的阴茎，这次他动作十分轻柔，就像怕把伊森弄疼一样，轻轻地摸着他的阴茎。耻毛的摩擦让伊森的身体很舒服，他的身体几乎毫无保留地迎接着沃克的进攻。  
伊森头脑里的那根弦快断了。  
“叫出来，亨特，你明明很喜欢！”沃克故意捏了一下他的龟头。  
“……不……”嘶哑的声音中饱含挣扎。  
“叫出来，这没有别人，你想叫多大声就可以叫多大声！”沃克从后面捏了捏他柔软的臀肉。  
“……不要……啊……”他的拒绝不知道是冲着沃克的还是冲他自己。  
“你很喜欢这样不是吗？原始的性冲动，感觉很好吧？去他的世界，去他的核弹，这里只有你和我！”沃克用力在他肩头咬了一口，一个浅浅的血印立刻出现了。  
“叫啊！”沃克强迫他。  
“叫出来！”  
伊森仅存的一点理智听到自己脑子里紧绷的那根弦断了，生理的快感占了上风，他现在什么都不想了，只想和沃克融为一体，只想要沃克的阴茎将他贯穿。  
“……啊……”断断续续的叫声从他喉咙里传出来。  
“大声一点！”沃克身下的动作加快了速度，狠狠地顶在伊森的敏感点上。  
“啊……”粗哑的叫声像是发情的野兽。  
“再大声一点！”沃克自己似乎也控制不住了一样，发出了低沉的吼叫。  
“啊！！！”伊森叫喊着被沃克揪着头发抬头看着墙上的耶稣像。  
“看见了吗，亨特？上帝派自己的儿子来赎世人的罪，他让他的儿子经历世间苦难，就为了救赎你们这群根本连生理欲望都控制不了的人！他救不了你！你的罪太深了，你也赎不清！你只能和我这种人一样，一起下地狱！！！”沃克怒吼着咬住了他的脖子，和他一起射了出来。  
两个人都瘫在了污迹斑斑的地板上。

过了一会，两人的喘息渐渐平稳，伊森感觉自己手脚都恢复了灵活，他撑着地板坐了起来，然后在沃克又惊又喜的眼神里，跨坐在了沃克的腰上，主动摸上了沃克饱满的胸肌。沃克很快又硬了。  
伊森扶着沃克的阴茎，慢慢送进了自己的后庭，按照自己的节奏让他进进出出。  
沃克手肘撑着自己的上半身，看着坐在自己腰上的伊森，露出他迷人的微笑。“终于想通了？”  
“操你的！”伊森涨红的脸格外诱人，“我不管你到底是怎么想的……”  
“……至少现在这一刻，我们一起下地狱也好。”


End file.
